


lucidité

by peacefrog



Series: highlands [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Will pulled away from Hannibal, both of them breathless. “Can I try something else?”





	lucidité

Will pulled away from Hannibal, both of them breathless. “Can I try something else?”

Hannibal’s wide-eyed gaze flicked across Will’s face, awestruck. “When I said anything, I meant it.”

“Good.” Will all but growled as he pushed Hannibal down onto his back, tossed the covers aside, and straddled Hannibal’s hips.

“You’re bleeding,” Hannibal said, reaching up to run his fingers through the blood dripping down Will’s shoulder. “This should be cleaned right away.”

Will sighed. “Hannibal.”

“Will. Please.”

Will sighed harder. “Fine.”

The two of them got to their feet and walked to the en-suite. Hannibal guided Will to sit on the edge of the tub as he rummaged around beneath the sink for disinfectant and bandages.

“This may require stitches,” Hannibal said, kneeling before Will and soaking a pad of gauze in disinfectant. “May I ask what happened?”

Will winced as Hannibal pressed the gauze to his wound. “You were—he was… angry. Or maybe just afraid that I was going to leave him. I did leave him, I think. He was real and not real.”

Hannibal gazed up at Will with wide-eyes and parted lips. “A construct, then. Or something like it.”

“I think so.” Will winced again as Hannibal continued his cleansing of the wound. “I’m hoping. He was me waiting for you. Or you waiting for me. Or…”

Hannibal thumbed gently at Will’s lips. “Only time will tell.”

Will watched as Hannibal went to the sink and filled a basin with water. He returned to Will and wet a cloth and began to clean the filth from his skin.

“I could just get in the tub, you know. Or take a shower.”

“You could,” Hannibal said, wetting the cloth again, turning the water in the basin brown. 

Will let Hannibal clean his chest and arms and hands, sitting silent as three times he returned to the sink for fresh water and a clean cloth. Hannibal scraped the dirt from beneath his fingers and dipped his feet into the basin and cleaned between his toes. With one last basin of water, Hannibal cleaned the filth from Will’s legs, all the way up to his thighs. Finally, he secured a bandage against the wound on Will’s shoulder.

When he was through, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Will’s boxers. “Lift up for me, please.”

Will obliged, steadying himself on Hannibal’s shoulders as he lifted his hips and Hannibal stripped off his dirty shorts. He was hard again, somehow, and Hannibal’s eyes drifted to the spot where Will’s cock pressed against his belly.

“May I?” Hannibal’s eyes flicked up to Will’s face. He licked his lips as they drifted down again.

“Yes,” Will whispered, gripping the edge of the tub and spreading his thighs.

Hannibal took Will in his hand. His touch gentle and reverent, he closed his eyes smiling as he took Will between his lips. Will gasped as Hannibal’s tongue worked him over, and as slowly he took Will deeper into his mouth.

“Make love to me,” Will gasped out, fingers bunching in Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal was taking him deep enough now to gag around the head of his cock. Will’s toes curled against the floor. “Don’t make me come yet. Please. Want you… inside”

Hannibal pulled back, spit glistening on his lips and chin. “Come here,” he said, pulling Will from the tub’s edge down onto the floor. He threaded his fingers in Will’s hair and devoured him in a kiss.

Will’s body ached from exhaustion and overuse, but right then, his knees digging into the cold floor, Hannibal’s hands and lips consuming him, Will desired nothing more than to be taken apart entirely. 

With one hand, Hannibal shoved his pants down around his knees, pressing Will down to the floor with the other. He settled in between Will’s parted thighs, and Will drew him nearer with legs wrapped around Hannibal’s hips.

“I’m… ready for you,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s neck, laughing.

Hannibal reached down and trailed his fingers over Will’s hole. It dripped still with release from the other version of him. “Incredible,” he said, breathless, and in one quick motion he lined himself up and began pressing in.

Hannibal’s sinking into him was agonizingly slow. It seemed to be an eternity before he bottomed out, and another eternity still that he lay motionless, breathing against Will’s mouth, cradling his face, eying him with reverence.

“How does it feel?” Hannibal said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Will’s mouth.

Will laughed. “Like I’d really like for you to start moving right about now.”

Their chests heaved together as Hannibal began the slow rocking of his hips. Their bodies seemed to meld together with every shallow thrust, every gasp. Will tugged at Hannibal’s hair and dug his heels into his lower back, spurring him ever-onward, aching to feel the slam of Hannibal’s body into his.

But slow and steady Hannibal remained, fully dedicated to fulfilling Will’s request to be made love to. And there on Hannibal’s bathroom floor, Will felt more at one with the earth than he had even in the forest. Or perhaps it was only that he felt more grounded, knowing that this was real, and that the man inside of him was dedicated to serving him and him alone.

“Tell me more about him,” Hannibal said in between sucking kisses into Will’s throat. “This other me.”

Will squeezed his eyes shut and saw the beast before him. His antlers rising high into the night. “He wasn’t real. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“The scars you brought back with you are proof to his reality. No matter how temporary.”

“He was ravenous. You—he fucked me so good, Hannibal.” Will groaned, rocking up to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, the angle just right for hitting his prostate. “So good.”

“Is that what you want?” Hannibal asked, pinning Will’s hands above his head now. “For me to fuck you good?”

“Oh fuck, Hannibal, yes.” Will unwrapped his legs from Hannibal’s hips and parted his thighs in pleading invitation. “Please. Fuck me.”

Deep in his belly, Hannibal growled. Will’s hands still pinned above his head, Hannibal sealed their mouths together in a ravenous kiss. His hips began to snap at an ever-quickening pace. And then he stopped. For an agonizing moment that seemed to stretch on forever, Hannibal’s body stilled, he pulled his hands and lips away, slipping his cock from Will’s body.

“Where are you going?” Will smiled, aching, reaching out a hand as Hannibal sat back on his heels.

“Hush now, my love,” Hannibal said, trailing one hand from Will’s chest down to the space where his cock leaked freely against his belly. “I’m going to make it so good for you.”

Hannibal pushed Will’s thighs back and apart, dribbling spit down onto his hole to slick him further. He lined himself up again and bottomed out quickly, wrapping a hand around Will’s cock as he began to fuck Will open with sharp snaps of his hips.

Overcome, Will covered his face with his hands, sobbing and calling out something akin to Hannibal’s name. Hannibal punctuated each thrust with a stroke, each stroke with a thrust, pulling Will closer and closer to an edge he didn’t think possible to reach again so soon.

“Let me see your face,” Hannibal said, pulling Will’s hands away. “Let me see you fall apart.”

Will choked on the words forming in his mouth. Wide-eyed, he watched Hannibal above him, the way his body moved and writhed and thrust, all parts of him aimed at giving Will pleasure. And in the shadows, antlers moved and seemed to form atop his head. Will’s vision blurred as his orgasm approached, and Hannibal’s grin grew feral.

Will came with a growl and then a sob, tears flowing freely from his eyes as Hannibal milked his cock all over his belly. Will lost all sense of space and time, distantly aware that within him Hannibal was coming, and that the two of them were now tangled together in a heap of limbs and sweat and come on the floor.

Will slept then, or fell into something like sleep, though he dreamed only of Hannibal’s hands and the warmth of his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, he was tucked into Hannibal’s bed, and Hannibal was curled up warmly beside him.

“You were dreaming,” Hannibal said.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

Will pulled Hannibal into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. “You,” he said. “I was dreaming of you. The real you.”

They closed their eyes in tandem then, and together they dreamed through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
